1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode ventilator with a built-in heat exchanger for use on a house wall, a building curtain wall, a window panel, or a similar wall panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known ventilator with a built-in heat exchanger is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-74443 published on Apr. 26, 1984. The disclosed ventilator has a discharge passage for delivering air from an interior side to an exterior side and a supply passage for delivering air from the exterior side to the interior side. A heat transfer takes place between the two air flows as they pass through a rotor which rotates at a low speed in the ventilator.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-24658 published on July 21, 1978 reveals a ventilator having bypass passages for discharge and supply passages, respectively. When no heat transfer is necessary between the air-flows through a heat exchanger rotor, the bypass passages are opened to adjust the amounts of air drawn from exterior and interior sides.
The conventional ventilators with the heat exchanger are however incapable of merely discharging foul air from the room and introducing fresh cool air from the exterior for cooling the interior without involving any heat exchange, and also of circulation of air in the room for better air conditioning effects and a more uniform room temperature distribution. Therefore, separate arrangements must be added to the ventilator for cooling the interior with fresh exterior air and for circulating air in the interior.